The primary aims of the study are to evaluate the safety and tolerability of single and multi-doses of a mixture of two intravenous (IV) monoclonal antibodies (mAbs) in subjects with compensated, chronic Hepatitis B (HBV) infection, to obtain pharmacokinetic data of single and multi-doses of a mixture of two IV mAbs (HBV-AbXTL17 and HBV-AbXTL19, hereafter referred to as HBV-AbXTLs), and to evaluate the antiviral effect of these HBV-AbXTLs by measuring changes in the serum levels of HBV DNA and HbsAb after treatment. The two mAbs developed and produced XTL Biopharmaceuticals are fully human IgG1 antibodies directed against HbsAg. Theoretically, combination therapy using a mixture of two different mAbs directed to different antigenic targets may reduce the production of viral escape mutants and the frequency of treatment failure. The UCSF GCRC will be utilized to insure reliable pharmacokinetic samples are obtained along with proper IV administration of the study medication. Accurate record keeping will also be assured by the GCRC staff.